


Wouldn't You Like To Kiss Him?

by jae_hhoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Minseok, By the Brobecks, Except I fucked around with the pronouns, Fluff, Gay, Love at First Sight, M/M, Really cute jongdae, Romance?, Song fic, specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_hhoney/pseuds/jae_hhoney
Summary: Minseok is a barista and Jongdae is a customer.





	Wouldn't You Like To Kiss Him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute and probably the least sinful thing I've written

_Could this be love at first sight?_

The boy was gorgeous. With his blonde hair, feline lips, and sharp jawline. Minseok had only admired him from afar, but he could already tell he'd like this boy. He found the boy's loud laugh and tendency to wear oversized sweaters the most endearing things about him. Perhaps he should learn the boy's so he could stop calling him 'the boy.' 

_or should I walk by again?_

Minseok was awkward, okay? He had walked by the blonde man's table a few times, pretending to be doing something just to see him (and try to get his name but that mission was doomed from the start). As he walked by for the 4th time in 20 minutes Minseok felt a warm hand grab his. 

"You're not very discreet you know?" 

Minseok flushed a bright red and stuttered out. "W-what do you mean?" 

The boy smiled softly, lips curving up. "I've seen you staring at me for the past few weeks. I'm Jongdae, what would your name be?"

"Minseok."

"Well Minseok, would you like to join me for coffee?" 

"My shift is over in about 20 minutes if you're willing to wait that long."

"Sounds like a plan then." Jongdae said, absolutely beaming now. 

~~~~~

_you're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins_

20 minutes passed and Minseok was a nervous wreck. He made his way towards Jongdae's table.

"Hi Jongdae." Minseok greeted shyly.

"Hey Minseok!"

_oh god now what do I say?_

"Is t-there a particular reason you wanted to see me?" 

"I just wanted to get to know the cute boy who seemed interested."

Minseok was absolutely gaping now.

_let me start over again_

"What?" Minseok exclaimed. He was quite confused as to why someone as perfect as Jongdae would be interested in him. 

"Oh, are you one of those people who hates being called cute? You're very handsome then." Jongdae replied teasingly. 

"No it's not that it's just that... I'm not very cute."

"What?" It was Jongdae's turn to be confused now. 

"You're literally the most adorable person, I've ever seen? Well I mean, in my personal opinion, beautiful, would do you more justice."

Poor Minseok was having heart palpitations at this point. His face was as red as a tomato and he was fiddling with his napkin nervously.  Jongdae, sensing that Minseok was nervous, quickly changed the subject. 

"So Minseok, tell me about yourself." Jongdae started. 

"Well... to start with..."

God Minseok was painfully awkward. 

~~~~~

_turn the lights off, I'm falling in love_

Minseok had somewhat of an infatuation with Jongdae. As he listened to the boy talk about the things he was passionate about, Minseok just fell even deeper into the rabbit hole that was Kim Jongdae. And when he looked at Jongdae he just felt many things, adoration, admiration, infatuation, just to name a few. 

_wouldn't you like to kiss him?_

So Minseok did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Remember to comment!


End file.
